Efficient, adaptable, and insightful management systems and methods can be particularly important in enterprise applications, where accurate management and informed decision making can enhance enterprise profits. Some management systems improve corporate performance by managing and optimizing a company's processes. Such systems enable organizations to be more efficient and effective. Older generation components of management systems can be slow and outdated. Upgrades to management systems can be time consuming and resource intensive.